ROXIRI
by kaiome
Summary: Well, it's about roxas and kairi. it'll get better i have the plot all ready, and it's basically about forbidden love yada yada yada. what else will it be about. it's teen but not for this chapter


Roxiri

She looked at him, he looked at her. But they knew they could never be. She was engaged to another. But one night can change a lifetime.

'ROXAS' shouted Riku. Roxas groaned as he stood up from washing the floor. He was a servant and he was slightly afraid that he will always be a servant at the castle. Roxas's blue eyes met Riku's. Riku stared down at him harshly, he spat at him muttering something about being useless. 'are you done cleaning the ballroom? You know this is the day prince Sora Will propose to Kairi?' riku said for the millionth time that day. 'yes' Roxas replied. 'then why aren't you working?'

'cause you called me'

'stop being such a smart aleck'

'when pigs fly' with that last remark both shot death glares at each other and walked away. So much for twin brothers. Roxas was two minutes late and his destiny was changed forever. Roxas picked up his bucket filled with soap and water and made his way to the kitchen.

On his way he examined his surroundings. 'what a pleasant day' he thought.

The light was shining through the curtains, while the wind was blowing through them occasionally lifting them rather high. The birds were chirping and there wasn't much work to be done. Roxas stood at the window letting the wind blow in his face. He gave a small smirk before he heard screaming.

It came from the princesses bedroom. Roxas ran as fast as he could to the bedroom. All his life he had never laid eyes on the princess being 16 year old slave well….

Roxas burst through the door to find the someone trying to kill the red haired heiress. She was in peasants clothing and a rather large man with long spiky hair, with a black outfit was trying to get her. Kairi stood still behind the chair while Roxas charged at the man. 'who are you' Roxas demanded. Quickly the blond haired man jumped out of the window. By the time Roxas looked out of the window he was no longer in sight. Kairi stared in awe. 'he's rather cute' **cuter than Sora I'll tell you that much '**TRUE'. Kairi stared at him with her puffy red eyes. Roxas turned from the window and look at Kairi for the first time in his life.

'Wow she's pretty' he thought **cuter and more innocent looking than namine. **'we're just friends' he told his inner self.

**True**

I should tune out now

**Ya think**

**Roxas looked at kairi with a reassuring look. He held out a hand to kairi. Kairi accepted. **

'**are you okay' he asked**

'**yes thank you for coming' she said quietly.**

'**why was he after you' he asked**

'**I rather not talk about it' she replied looking down at the floor. **

**Then Roxas did something rather unexpected and rather well unexpected.**

**He grabbed hold of her face and lifted her chin so her eyes met with his.**

'**tell me' **

'**no!'**

'**now'**

'**no!'**

**It went back and forth for a while when Roxas was rather tired of answering back and forth her grabbed her hands and put them close to his chest and said once more 'tell me'. kairi was hyperventilating from the close contact the faces and bodies were inches apart. **

**Kairi felt her heart skip a beat, as did Roxas. Roxas didn't like the sudden action but he needed to find out. Kairi had enough and fainted. Roxas caught her just in time. He couldn't move so he arranged himself so her was 'crissed cross apple sauce style' and she was in his lap. He played around with her red hair. After about ten minutes she woke up this time she up against something rather soft but hard and warm. She didn't want to get up and nestled herself more into Roxas's chest. This made Roxas blush mad especially since she was getting closer and closer to his member. Kairi noticed that the soft,hard, warm, thing was heaving up and down. She finaly got the clue. She lifted her head up, supporting herself by pushing her on Roxas's chest , and looked where she was pushing. She turned a bright shade of red before she stopped pushing and fell onto Roxas. **

'**Smooth' he said.**

'……**.'**

'**are you going to get up or what'**

'**o-oh y-yeah,' with that she got up and brushed the imaginary dust off her peasent clothes which brought Roxas's attention.**

'**now are you going to tell me, and what are you wearing!?' he yelled but not loud enough to escape the room.**

'**it's a long story'**

'**it's still noon' **

'**well it started when I was 13.………'**

**So should I continue?! At least one review will do good seriously just one, the slightest motivation moves me so much. Ik know it's rather short but still I don't want to go on if no one is reading it!**


End file.
